1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to measuring of the amount of groundwater pumped by using water for life, water for agriculture, etc., and more particularly, to a method of measuring a pumping amount of groundwater by using water level fluctuation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In water resources in Korea, there are many limitations in using surface water due to a rapid change of an industrial structure, an increase in the demand for water caused by population growth and a change of recognition of the ecological environment. Thus, the role of groundwater as alternative water resources has been increased.
At present, the amount of groundwater in Korea is about 3.7 billion m3, 2.5 billion m3 that corresponds to 67% of 3.7 billion m3 has been developed and used in an agricultural area. Due to expansion of high-income controlled agriculture and abnormal climate, such as drought, or the like, it is deemed that the use of groundwater increases steadily.
However, systematic management of the development and use of groundwater has not been conducted, and thus groundwater environmental problems occur due to thoughtless development etc. For example, as water for agriculture for transfer is concentrically used in the agricultural area in May and June in Korea, small agricultural holes for using groundwater have been indiscreetly developed to obtain water, and due to excessive pumping works, the level of groundwater drops, and groundwater is exhausted.
In particular, in order to manage groundwater systematically, the amount of groundwater pumped by a pumping pump etc. needs to be precisely investigated. However, it is very difficult to calculate an actual pumping amount of groundwater and thus precise investigation has not been conducted.
In other words, in the related art, the pumping amount of groundwater is measured by calculating the amount at which the pumping pump has been used, by investigating the amount of electricity for agriculture, or the pumping amount of groundwater in the entire area is estimated from a pumping amount in a particular observation well. In particular, in a method of estimating the time when the pumping pump has been used, from the amount of electricity for agriculture, electricity is used in other many agricultural tools than the pumping pump and thus the reliability of the method is significantly lowered.
However, the amount of development of groundwater can be precisely calculated only if the pumping amount for a predetermined period, such as one month or one year, is precisely measured. Thus, a method of measuring a pumping amount of groundwater with reliability needs to be developed.